Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Lee Sungmin
by GaemGyu137
Summary: FF Special for Sungmin b'day/ Yaoi/ KyuMin/ NC/ Happy read Joyers! RnR!


Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Lee Sungmin

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

Rate : M

.

Warning :

Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, nggak sesuai EYD

.

_**Special for Sungmin B'day**_

_**a/n : FF ini khusus untuk memperingati b'day Sungmin. Beberapa diantaranya saya masukin semua permasalahan yang terjadi pada uri Minnie akhir-akhir ini. Hadiah dari Kyuhyun Cuma karangan saya aja, jadi jangan sampe ada yang bilang Kyu bner2 ngasih itu ke Bunny montoknya**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Mata rubahnya menatap layar laptop. Sesekali ia tersenyum, namun lebih banyak lagi wajah itu merengut sedih. Bahkan Sungmin juga memukul-mukul bantal yang berada dipelukannya. Menggigiti bantal itu seperti orang frustasi.

"Kalau diperhatikan selama di panggung selalu aku yang mendekati Kyuhyunie." Gumam Sungmin.

Ia tengah menonton sebuah video yang dirangkum oleh fans, disana terlihat beberapa fans service yang ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Lihat saja video ini, ketika aku memeluknya Kyuhyunie hanya tersenyum seperti orang tidak senang." Sungmin lagi-lagi menggerutu. "Apa dia sebenarnya tidak suka jika berdekatan denganku?"

"Sungmin hyung! Kenapa kau masih belum bersiap-siap? Bukankah sekarang kau ada jadwal latihan musical?" Ryeowook muncul dibalik pintu, hanya kepala.

Sungmin menoleh. "Ah, ne!" jawabnya malas.

Ryeowook mengerjap. Ada apa dengan hyungnya yang manis ini? Tidak mau ambil pusing, Ryeowook berlalu menuju dapur.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana musicalmu Kyu?" Tanya Shindong ketika beberapa member yang tidak ada kegiatan tengah berkumpul dimeja makan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Berjalan lancar hyung." Magnae Super Junior itu tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin yang asik dengan dunianya.

"Sungminie, bagaimana musicalmu?" kini Shindong beralih pada Sungmin. Namja manis itu baru beberapa menit yang lalu kembali ke dorm.

"Ne hyung?" Sungmin menatap Shindong dengan raut polos. Sejujurnya ia tidak tau topic apa yang dibicarakan hyung dan dongsaengnya saat ini. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana musicalmu?" ulang Shindong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut penuh Tanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baik-baik saja." Ia lalu berdiri dan meletakkan piringnya di tempat pencucian piring. "Aku mau kekamar."

Shindong, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Donghae yang berada diruangan itu hanya mengerjap bingung melihat tingkah aneh member paling Aegyo di Super Junior itu. Mereka hanya memandangi punggung Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?" Shindong menyikut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Bahkan ia belum memasukkan sesuappun makanan kedalam mulutnya." Ucap Donghae.

"Sungmin hyung sudah aneh sedari pagi." Terang Ryeowook.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya." Putus Kyuhyun, ia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar kekasih tercintanya. Begitu sampai didepan kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera masuk. Ia menemukan kelinci montoknya telah bergumul didalam selimut.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin.

"Aku hanya lelah." Jawab Sungmin tanpa berniat membuka mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tidurlah!"

"Hmm.."

Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak selimut Sungmin. Dengan sayang ia mengecup kelopak mata kekasih tercintanya itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_Aku hanya menganggap Seohyun sebagai adik perempuanku._

Kata-kata Kyuhyun di interview Drama musicalnya kemarin masih teringat jelas ditelinga Sungmin. Namun namja itu tidak mempedulikannya, toh ia sudah tau bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun.

Namja manis itu terus berjalan mengikuti manager hyung dari belakang. Hari ini member Super Junior mengadakan latihan demi mempersiapkan SM Town Week yang akan digelar beberapa hari lagi. Cuaca yang dingin. Sungmin merapatkan mantel kuningnya sambil terus berjalan menunduk. Teriakan fans disekelilingnya membuat Sungmin semakin tidak focus.

Alhasil, namja manis itu sukses menabrak pintu. Ia hanya mendengus ketika mendengar beberapa fans yang menertawakan kebodohannya.

_Huh, ada apa denganku?_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah memasuki Kona Beans. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga sudah menginjakkan kaki disini. Hari ini dia hanya mampir untuk menyerahkan kado natal pada Eomma tercinta beserta Sungjin.

Namja manis itu tersenyum ketika beberapa fans menyapanya. Ia segera menemui Eomma-nya yang telah menunggu dengan senyum terkembang.

"Bukankah kau sedang sibuk? Kenapa harus repot-repot menyempatkan diri kesini?" ia mengusap lembut kepala Putra tertuanya.

"Aku merindukan Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo… anak Eomma masih manja eoh? Eomma tidak yakin sebentar lagi kau akan berumur 29 tahun."

"Isshhh Eomma…" Sungmin mengerucut lucu. "Aku ingin Eomma datang di konser nanti. Aku sudah menyiapkan tiga tiket untuk kalian."

"Tentu saja Eomma datang sayang." Nyonya Lee tersenyum manis.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, ia duduk disebelah sang Eomma. Sedikit bertukar cerita.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama Eomma. Aku harus segera latihan."

"Arasseo. Kajja Eomma antar kemobilmu."

Sungmin berjalan bersama Eommanya, tersenyum manis ketika melewati beberapa Fans yang selalu setia mengambil gambarnya.

"Aku pergi Eomma." Teriak Sungmin dari dalam mobil. Ia memundurkan mobilnya, namun malangnya mobil itu menabrak mobil lain yang berada dibelakang.

"Yaa… Sungminie! hati-hati." Marah Nyonya Lee.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sungguh ia sangat heran dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Selama di panggung tadi ia sudah mengirim sinyal agar mereka melakukan fans service, tapi bukannya mendekat, Sungmin malah berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan tangan Sungmin.

"Ne?" Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eoh?" lagi-lagi Sungmin mengerjap polos. "nan gwaenchana Kyu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda. Aku ingin berbicara dengamu sesampai di dorm nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia harus mencari tau apa sebabnya kekasih manisnya itu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Jika permasalahan dengan Seohyun, bukankah ia sudah mengatakan dimedia kalau Seohyun hanya seperti seorang adik baginya.

Lalu apa-apaan status Sungmin di blog itu? Seperti orang yang tengah kesepian saja. Kyuhyun ingat, ketika Sungmin menulis di blognya itu dia tengah bersama Leeteuk sang leader. Namja tampan itu mendengus. Sepertinya pembicaraan dengan Sungmin harus ditunda sampai nanti malam. Bukankah setelah ini dia ada acara di MBC bersama Shindong?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Chukkae Shindongie!" Leeteuk memeluk Shindong begitu Kyuhyun dan Shindong sampai di dorm.

"Gomawo hyung! Aku senang kalian menginap malam ini." Shindong menatap Leeteuk dan Yesung yang tengah memeluknya secara bergantian.

"Dimana Sungmin hyung?"

"Dikamarnya." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Kelincimu itu belum makan sedari tadi." Lapornya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin dan menemukan namja manis itu tengah asik memandangi Laptopnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin mendongak. "Hanya melihat video dan foto-foto konser tadi."

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Sungmin. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh Kyu." jawab Sungmin.

"Aku melihat videomu yang menabrak pintu gedung SM, lalu Fanacc yang mengatakan kau menabrak mobil di Kona. Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Di dorm kau juga terlihat lebih sering menyendiri."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Kyu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Kalau kau masih kesal gara-gara gossipku dengan para yeoja itu…"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi Kyu." Potong Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Baiklah, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Kau ingin kado apa dari ku?"

"Aku tidak ingin kado apapun." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahang. Ia menarik bahu Sungmin. Memaksa namja manis nan keras kepala itu menatap matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia kemudian meringis. "Ini sakit Kyu."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan cengkramannya. Ia kemudian membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Jangan seperti ini hyung! Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Sungguh Kyu, aku hanya lelah."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Kegiatanmu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar gila hyung." Ia mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. Mengecup sekilas bibir Shape M kesukaannya. "Beristirahatlah yang cukup. Aku tidak ingin dihari bahagiamu nanti kau malah jatuh sakit."

Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk.

"Setelah konser selesai nanti, aku ingin menghabiskan hari lahirmu hanya berdua saja. Kau maukan?"

"Tapi nanti pasti ada fans yang memergoki kita."

"Kalau begitu kita akan menghabiskannya berdua dikamar." Seringai mesum tersungging disudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Yaa!" Sungmin memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. "Istirahatlah! Dan kau masih hutang penjelasan kepada ku. aku tidak percaya kalau kau seperti ini hanya karena kelelahan." Ia kemudian mengambil laptop Sungmin, mematikannya dan memaksa sang pemilik masuk kedalam selimut.

"Aku bisa sendiri Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening dan kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Tidurlah!" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_China 31 Desember 2013_

"Gwaenchana Kyu?" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Dibandara tadi kekasihnya ini hampir saja pingsan. Dengan penuh perhatian, Sungmin menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung. Aku hanya kelelahan."

Sungmin mengusap kening kekasihnya. "Kalau tau begini lebih baik kau di Korea saja."

"Dan membiarkanmu pergi ke China? Aku bisa gila Sungmin hyung." Dengus Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau…"

"Sssttt…. Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tidurlah! Nanti hyung akan membangunkanmu." Namja manis itu bangkit dari duduknya, ketika berniat keluar kamar, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau ikut tidur disebelahku?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Tapi kau harus istirahat Kyu!"

"Aku akan tidur dengan tenang jika kau ikut tidur disamping ku!"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Arasseo!" ia menyibakkan selimut lalu tidur disamping Kyuhyun. membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hangat!" gumam Kyuhyun. ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Super Junior M baru saja turun dari panggung. Mereka langsung merebahkan tubuh diruang tunggu.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuk halus kekasihnya. Beruntung diruangan itu hanya ada member Super Junior.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunie." Kecupan kilat Sungmin layangkan dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Ehem." Eunhyuk berdiri sambil melipat tangan dibelakang Sungmin. "Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Sungmin hyung." Ucapnya begitu Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. kini namja manis itu telah berada dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

Seperti sebuah benda berharga, kini Sungmin harus mengikhlaskan tubuh padatnya digilir satu persatu oleh member lain. Ada yang memberikan pelukan hangat, ada yang memberikan ciuman didahi dan dipipi.

"Sesampai dihotel kita akan merayakannya." Siwon tersenyum. Ia mencium kening Sungmin. Jangan lupakan tatapan membunuh yang Kyuhyun layangkan.

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Ia bahagia, meski dihari ulang tahun ini tidak berada didekat Eomma, Appa dan Sungjin, namun member Super Junior terutama sang kekasih tercinta berada didekatnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sungmin menahan haru.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Yaa hyung! Benarkah umurmu 29 tahun ini?" Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan wajah tidak rela. Bagaimana mungkin hyung manisnya ini berumur 29 tahun tapi wajahnya masih terlihat awal 20an.

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka Hae-ya." Ia kemudian menyesap cairan merah dalam gelas yang dipegangnya. Kepalanya bersandar mesra kebahu Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tua darimu." Sambung Eunhyuk.

"Yaa, kenapa harus membawa-bawa namaku?" Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka.

"Hanya perbandingan saja Kyu." Eunhyuk memutar bola mata.

"Yaa Kyuhyunie! Apa yang kau hadiahkan untuk Sungmin hyung?" teriak Ryeowook dari seberang meja. Ia terlihat sedikit mabuk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Itu bukan urusan kalian. Hanya Sungmin hyung yang boleh tau."

"Tapi nanti kami pasti juga bakalan melihat hadiahnya." Balas Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mendengus jengah. "Aku ada urusan dengan Sungmin hyung. Kalian teruskan saja minumnya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menuju kamar mereka.

"Tidak baik meninggalkan mereka begitu saja Kyu." protes Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya kekasur.

"Tapi kita punya urusan yang belum diselesaikan sayang." Dengan nakal magnae Super Junior itu melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Sungmin. Tubuh putih mulus itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun menegang. Berapa kalipun melihatnya dan menyentuhnya, tubuh Sungmin tetap menggiurkan.

"Kau masih sakit." Sungmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya malam ini kita beristirahat saja!" sejujurnya Sungmin juga merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Sakitku sembuh jika bersamamu sayang." Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh Sungmin dibawah tubuhnya. Perlahan bibir seksinya melumat bibir Pinkish Sungmin. Menyesap rasa manis wine yang tadi diminum Sungmin. "Kau selalu mengagumkan sayang!"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Dan aku selalu mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Bersiap mendesahkan namaku malam ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu siap." Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. ia melingkarkan kakinya kepinggang namja yang masih memakai pakaiannya dengan utuh itu.

"Sebelum kita bercinta, katakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin dengan lembut. Menatap wajah kekanakan yang berada didalam pelukannya itu sambil mengagumi setiap pahatan sempurna Tuhan diwajah manis itu.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut tangan Kyuhyun. disaat seperti ini ia bisa merasakan betapa besar rasa cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Sungmin membuka mata secara perlahan. _Foxy eyes_-nya bertemu langsung dengan _Obsidian_ Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin saja selama ini kau tidak suka jika berdekatan denganku." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata rubahnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Jemari panjangnya masih setia mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. "Kenapa kau sampai berpikir seperti itu, hm?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Aku melihat video kita yang dirangkum oleh beberapa orang fans. Disana terlihat jelas ketika aku memelukmu dipanggung, kau terlihat tidak suka."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengecup lama bibir Sungmin yang merengut. "Kau tau sayang, selama dipanggung ketika kau memeluk atau menggenggam tanganku, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menciummu seperti yang dilakukan pasangan lain. Sungguh aku ingin melakukan semua hal itu seperti mereka. Tapi bagiku, keselamatanmu jauh lebih penting dari semua itu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau lupa? Berapa banyak mereka diluar sana yang meng-couple-kan ku dengan idola mereka? Bagaimana jika diantara mereka ada yang tidak menyukai mu? Demi tuhan sayang, biarlah aku yang dihujat fans dari pada harus melihat mereka menghujatmu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Arasseo. Tidak seharusnya aku berpikiran seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mencium pipi gembul kekasihnya, ia kemudian beralih mencium leher Sungmin, tanpa sadar meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

"Kita tidak perlu menunjukkan kemesraan diluar sana sayang. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Jangan kau kira aku cuek didepan kamera itu berarti aku tidak menyayangi mu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Andai bisa aku ingin mempublikasikan hubungan kita ini didepan public. Tapi kau tau sendirikan, sudah berapa kali kita dipanggil oleh sajangnim hanya gara-gara kita ketahuan bermesraan didepan kamera."

Sungmin mengangguk. Sungguh ia merasa sangat kekanakan sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang perlu kau ingat."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk. Namja manis itu memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibirnya. mengabsen setiap deretan gigi kelincinya. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kekuasaan Kyuhyun. ia tau Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya. Ia tau selama ini Kyuhyun sangat melindunginya.

Sungmin bersyukur bisa mempunyai kekasih sesempurna Kyuhyun. andai orang-orang diluar sana melihat mereka dari segi yang sama. Andai orang-orang diluar sana bisa mengerti cinta seperti apa yang mereka rasakan.

Tapi memang cinta sejati itu butuh pengorbanan bukan? Saat ini mereka hanya perlu bersabar. Kelak suatu saat nanti pasti ada jalan untuk cinta terlarang mereka ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Ngghhh… ahhh… Kyuuuhhh…. More… ahh… ahh….." Sungmin mengeratkan rangkulannya dileher Kyuhyun. ini sudah ronde yang keempat, namun kekasih tampannya ini masih belum mau berhenti.

"Ohh…. Min…"

"Eunghh… Kyuuhhh…." Sungmin menggelengkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun. menghisap lalu menggigit leher itu. "Ahhh…. Ahhh… ini… nghh… nikmat Kyuuuhhh…"

"Kau selalu sempit…. Ughh… sayang…" Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, _Obsidian_-nya menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini mendongak, menampilkan leher putih mulus dan satu bekas hickey yang Kyuhyun berikan didekat rahang sebelah kanan. Persetan dengan tanggapan fans besok, yang jelas malam ini mereka bersenang-senang.

Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya keatas, menikmati hujaman demi hujaman yang Kyuhyun berikan. Sesekali namja manis itu menggeleng frustasi ketika junior Kyuhyun menyentuh titik kejutnya.

"Nghh… ahhh… ahhh…" desahan erotis kembali keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Ia mengalungkan kakinya dengan erat kepinggang Kyuhyun. dengan begitu junior Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna didalam tubuhnya.

"Aku… ughh… come….."

"Bersama Kyuuuhhh…"

"Aaarrrrggghhhh….." erang mereka bersamaan.

Kedua terengah. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu menguar dari sana. Luar biasa. Percintaan mereka kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Ngghhh…." Sungmin mendesah lelah. Dadanya naik turun. Tubuh mereka banjir keringat.

"Malam ini kau terlihat semakin cantik sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin. "Masih mau tambah?"

"Istirahat sebentar Kyu." jawab Sungmin.

"Arasseo." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin yang memerah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memberikan waktu istirahat untuk Sungmin, namun sepertinya little Cho tidak mau diajak kompromi. Benda panjang dan besar yang selalu keluar masuk hole Sungmin itu kembali menegang ketika secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggangnya, dimana sang junior masih tertanam sempurna disarangnya.

"Ngghh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir ketika merasakan sensasi nikmat diholenya.

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. "Aku benar-benar ingin memberimu waktu istirahat sayang! Tapi dia tidak mau istirahat." Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh… ahhh…." Sungmin kembali mendesah lelah. "Ouhh… Kyuuhhh…."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sesuai umurmu?"

"Jangan… nnhhh…. Bercanda…" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. sesuai umurnya? Astaga berarti itu 29 kali? 4 kali saja dia sudah kelelahan, yang benar saja.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Saengil Chukkae Hamnida chagi."

"Kau… ngghhhh…. Sudah… ahhh…. Ahh… mengucapkan itu… ouhhh pelan Kyuuhhh… berkali-kali… nghhh…" Sungmin kembali menggeleng frustasi ketika junior Kyuhyun menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah… ahhh… bosan untuk mengucapkan… nya sayanghh… ouhh Miinnnhh… saranghae…"

"Nado… nghhh…. Saranghae Kyuhyuniiiieeehhh…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sembari menggenjot tubuh Sungmin ia terus memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang memerah. Sungmin yang memejamkan mata dengan keringat yang mengalir ditubuhnya membuat namja manis itu terlihat semakin seksi. Ditambah lagi bibir Shape M itu sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan desahan yang menggoda.

_Rasakan aku hyung, rasakan aku ketika kita bersatu_

_ Aku memang tidak bisa menunjukkan cinta ku padamu didepan kamera_

_ Seperti pasangan lain_

_ Tapi aku akan menunjukkan cintaku melalui setiap sentuhan ini_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak pakai syal hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir.

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyunie." Namja manis itu tersenyum sambil meraba bekas hickey dilehernya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Ya sudah, terserah mu saja." Namja tampan itu menaikkan kerah mantelnya, menyembunyikan hasil perbuatan Sungmin semalam. "Sesampai di dorm aku akan memberikan kado terindah untuk mu." Bisiknya.

Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk. Ia keluar dari pesawat mengikuti member lain.

Sungmin terus berjalan keluar dari bandara, suara heboh fans membuatnya bergidik takut. Ia benar-benar ngeri membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya terjebak ditengah lautan fans? Sungmin berniat berjalan disamping Kyuhyun, namun ia menyadari namja tampan itu tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

Dengan penuh kesabaran Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun, cukup lama menunggu akhirnya magnae tercintanya itu muncul dengan wajah lelah. Begitu berada didekat Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung merangkul lengan namja tampan itu. Lebih baik cari aman dari pada ia menghilang ditengah kerumunan.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sekilas Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin terus berjalan dengan wajah lelah disebelah Kyuhyun. kegiatan mereka semalam benar-benar menguras tenaga, dan sialnya semua itu tidak berakhir dalam ronde kelima atau ronde keenam. Yang Sungmin tau setelah lelah mendesah akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Kyaa… Kyuhyun oppa…"

"Sungmin Oppa… kyyaaaa…. Kyyyaaa….."

Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Sudah biasa jika ELF akan heboh setiap mereka berada dibandara. Sungmin terus berjalan memegang erat lengan Kyuhyun, namun sialnya kerumunan fans terus memadati mereka. Alhasil dengan terpaksa Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya. Ketika berniat menyusul Kyuhyun, seorang fans menyelip diantara mereka.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa menarik nafas berat. Ia memilih untuk berhenti sejenak, membiarkan kerumunan itu mengejar Kyuhyun.

_Sabar Sungmin…. Mereka ELF, mereka penggemarmu_.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan berdesak-desakan dengan fans, Sungmin sampai dimobil. Ia memasuki mobil lalu melambaikan tangan kearah fans. Biar bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah ELF yang selalu mencintai Super Junior.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin memasuki dorm bersama member Super Junior lainnya. Begitu sampai didalam, ia melongo kaget ketika melihat Leeteuk dan Yesung telah berada disana.

"Saengil chukka hamnidaaa Sungminie…" teriak Leeteuk dan Yesung. Keduanya langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Gomawo hyungdeul." Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

"Saengil Chukkae hamnida hyung!"

"Oh, ya ampun Sungjinie!" teriak Sungmin girang. Bagaimana tidak, Sungjin sang dongsaeng tersayang telah berada disana juga. Eomma dan Appanya bahkan juga berada disana. Sungmin memeluk keluarganya dengan haru.

"Eomma mencintaimu sayang."

"Nado Eomma."

"Putra Appa sudah besar eoh?"

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Ia memeluk keluarganya dengan sayang.

Acara kecil-kecilan dengan potong kue diadakan di dorm Super Junior. Sungmin tersenyum haru menatap tumpukan hadiah diatas meja. Namja manis itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun, ia berdiri ketika melihat isyarat dari Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kini telah berada dikamar. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjap takjub ketika melihat isi kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh boneka Bunny berwarna pink.

"Ini semua hadiah dari mu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Aku meminta Yesung hyung dan Teukie hyung mendekorasi kamarmu. Boneka-boneka itu sudah kubeli beberapa hari sebelum kita ke china. Aku menitipkannya pada Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin. "Kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Ada satu hadiah special untukmu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan amplop dari balik sakunya lalu memberikan pada Sungmin.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja!"

Sungmin menurut. Ia membelalak kaget. "Kyu ini…."

"Dua tiket ke Hawaii. Aku masih ingat ketika di Hawaii dulu kau mengatakan ingin berlibur berdua saja disana." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. "Persiapkan dirimu, kita akan berlibur ke Hawaii. Hanya berdua saja sayang!"

Sungmin berbalik. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gomawao Kyuhyunie. Saranghae."

"Kau tau, aku lebih mencintaimu."

Namja tampan itu mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lembut. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir yang sangat ia sukai. Ia memang tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi romantisnya seperti pasangan lain, namun ia akan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Sungmin dengan cara yang berbeda. Biarlah hanya mata yang jeli saja yang dapat melihat semua ini.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin, jeongmal saranghaeyo."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_End For this story but And for KyuMin_

_ Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Lee Sungmin_

_ Kau tau, kami sangat mencintaimu_

.

.

* * *

Ohh ya ampun, FF ini gaje banget rasanya. Saya hanya menggabungkan beberapa moment… hope you like readers…

Review review review!


End file.
